Stories of Grace
by Arellys
Summary: Cambridge, 1950. Suite à la mort de sa sœur cadette, Grace Pole s'enfonce peu à peu dans la dépression. Se rappelant du contexte familiale qu'elles ont dû affronter et qui les a contre toute attente rapproché, elle se replonge dans de sombres souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir mis de côté voilà bien longtemps. C'est en essayant d'aller de l'avant qu'elle découvre ce que Jill cachait..
1. Grace

_Pour une fois, je ne reviens pas sur ce site avec une traduction mais avec une histoire, centrée sur le personnage de Jill Pole et la famille qui je lui ai imaginé. J'ai longtemps réfléchie à son sujet pour en venir à la conclusion suivante: toutes les familles sont loin de ressembler à celle des Pevensie. Et comme Jill est un personnage bien moins parfait et donc plus réelle, les possibilités sont nombreuses. L'histoire n'est pas raconté de son point de vue, même si elle est directement concernée. J'y ai délaissé le fantastique pour me pencher sur les relations entre frères et sœurs (surtout entre sœurs) pour quand même rester dans l'esprit des livres dont un des thèmes prépondérants reste la famille.  
_

_Hormis les personnages crées pour cette histoire et son contexte, l'univers de CS Lewis lui ne m'appartient pas ainsi que Jill Pole__. _

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
_

* * *

Résumé:

Cambridge, 1950. Suite à la mort de sa sœur cadette, Grace Pole s'enfonce peu à peu dans la dépression. Se rappelant du contexte familiale qu'elles ont dû affronter à deux et qui les a contre toute attente rapproché, elle se replonge dans de sombres souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir mis de côté voilà bien longtemps. C'est en essayant d'aller de l'avant qu'elle découvre que Jill cachait bien plus de secrets qu'elle ne l'imaginait, le genre de secrets qui pourraient remettre en cause sa propre vision des choses..

* * *

_'' Those stories that we tell to keep us going, sometimes they blind us, they take us to dark places.. Once you touch that darkness, it never goes away. ''_

_Dean Winchester_

**Grace**

Toutes les familles ont leurs secrets. Des secrets de toutes les sortes.. un mari ou une épouse infidèle, une de leur fille frivole, des conflits d'héritage, des disputes qui n'en finissent pas.. la liste est longue. Certain s'apprennent par le bouche à oreille, d'autres restent enfuis durant des décennies. Certain éclatent un beau jour et d'autres sont soigneusement dissimulés.

Certaine famille ont font même une spécialité. Car si ce qu'il se passait sous leur toit venait à se savoir, on ne les verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

Si nous, les Pole, avons toujours bénéficié du statut de famille correcte aux yeux du voisinage, nous étions en dépit des apparences très loin d'être parfait, et avions tout intérêt à garder nos secrets là où ils devaient rester, terrés dans l'enfer où ils avaient pris racines.

Et ce n'est certainement pas l'occasion pour moi de venir vous les raconter. Ceci n'est pas l'histoire en elle même, elle n'en est en vérité que le décors.

Alors voilà, mon père était comme tous les pères, enfin je le crois, un homme bon et courageux, mais pas en toutes circonstances. Ma mère toujours tirée à quatre épingles et élégante n'était pas aussi bienveillante et responsable que les gens pouvaient le croire. Mon frère était loin d'être un modèle de perfection, mais ça, personne ne l'ignorait. Certaine choses couraient sur lui, et la plus part des secrets de ma famille lui étaient dédiés.

Quand à moi.. Je ne suis juste pas la grande sœur parfaite que toutes les petites filles rêvent d'avoir.

En ce qui me concerne, je me fichais bien de savoir ou non si les gens le savaient. Depuis le jour où mes parents nous avait appris à mon frère et moi que nous allions avoir une petite sœur, j'avais appris la nouvelle avec une certaine frustration. Puis je l'avais jalousé, voir quasiment détesté. J'étais la seconde, après Gabriel, j'étais déjà en retrais dans la préférence de ma mère, il était certain qu'avec elle les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. En dépit du sentiment de honte qui m'envahissait à l'idée de détester ma sœur avant même qu'elle ne soit venue au monde, je cherchai par la suite à justifier ce ressentiment par bien des moyens.

Jusque là, j'avais grandit dans une famille pour ainsi dire conflictuelle. Je vivais dans ce monde que vous connaissez et comme la plus part, je ne le comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la violence de mon père l'avait tant de fois amené à mener la vie dure à mon frère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère ne cherchait pas à le calmer et mettre mon frère à l'abri de ses coups. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa seule manière de réagir était d'avaler ses fichus médicaments qu'elle prenait à la vue de tous sans en éprouver la moindre honte. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon grand frère devenait de plus en plus malade et turbulent et n'acceptait pas mon aide.

Et à vrai dire, je souhaitais ne jamais avoir à le comprendre..

Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que lorsque l'on vient au monde, nous sommes entièrement dépendant de notre environnement pour survivre. Je retins l'envi de lui rire au nez. Bon nombre d'entre nous doivent apprendre à ne dépendre uniquement de nous-mêmes _pour survivre _à cet environnement.. Certains en font l'expérience très tôt.

Avant même que je ne sache parler, j'adoptai déjà par instinct des barrières, des armes, des murailles solides, utilisant rapidement ces moyens avec une facilité déconcertante. Je parvins à utiliser tout cela comme un tremplin qui je l'espérais m'emmènerait loin. Loin d'une famille qui ne cherchait inconsciemment qu'à nous traîner toujours plus bas.

Une seule personne fut en capacité de démolir tout cela, et elle apparue plein mois de janvier.

J'avais dix ans et mon frère quatorze. Mon père ne nous autorisa pas à nous rendre à l'école ce jour là. À peine arrivée ici bas et elle me privait de la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais douée, les études. À mon plus grand désarroi la neige était tombée toute la semaine durant et j'y voyais là le signe irréfutable que ma sœur était née pour me compliquer l'existence. Et elle ne faisait que commencer. En la voyant pour la première fois à l'hôpital, je ne pût empêcher le sourire sardonique qui étira mes lèvres : elle ne savait pas dans quelle famille elle venait mettre les pieds..

Mais en voyant le sourire qu'elle avait su redonner à ma mère, la joie qui débordait de mon père et mon frère ainé, j'avais la nette et désagréable sensation qu'elle allait déranger bien plus que notre routine. Elle n'avait que quelques heures et elle parvenait déjà à évaporer on ne sait comment la noirceur de notre famille. Et je dû à mon tour l'admettre, à faire naître en moi cette chaleur et cette lumière dont je me privais constamment.

Elle ramena le soleil dans notre quotidien, et ce fut la première raison de mon aversion envers elle dans mes jeunes années. Elle arrivait à faire apparaître des miracles là où j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

Les premières années passèrent et ce que je redoutais tant se produisit. Elle était la préférée, la favorite entre toutes, le petite dernière comme on l'appelait. Elle et moi étions le jour et la nuit. La nuit, c'était moi bien sur. Pouvait-il en être autrement face à ces boucles dorées, ses yeux bleu gris scintillants comme des perles et sa peau légèrement hâlée ? Elle mettait le monde à ses pieds, tandis que je croupissais dans l'ombre à ravaler ma jalousie. Ma mère était sévère mais moins qu'elle ne l'avait été avec mon frère et moi. L'âge, sans doute. Elle la gâtait plus que nécessaire en vêtements et en jouets, tandis que mon père s'extasiait devant elle. Comment résister à cette frimousse innocente, demandait-il ? Même mon frère la suivait dans tous ses jeux à l'imagination sans limites. Leur proximité malgré leur différence de quatorze années se voyant à peine ravissait ma mère.

Quand à moi, je ne lui fis pas de cadeaux. Cela peut vous paraître injuste, et je ne vous dirais pas le contraire. Mais rassurez vous, elle me le rendit bien. Je m'aperçus vite qu'elle était capable de lire dans le regard des gens, et ce qu'elle voyait dans le mien ne lui plut sans doute pas, alors elle s'entêta à faire de mon quotidien un enfer. L'ange qu'elle jouait devant nos parents devenait un petit diable une fois le dos tourné et qu'elle me faisait tourner en bourrique. Je me rendis également compte du don de comédienne qu'elle possédait, et dont elle usait pour parvenir à ses fins. Une vraie peste, je vous le dis.

Toujours est-il qu'un rayon de soleil ne règle pas tous les problèmes, et comme moi, elle allait en faire les frais. Mais ce fut tout de même une surprise pour moi quand à partir de là, j'appris à l'aimer dans cette famille instable. Lorsque je fus obligé malgré moi de la réconforter dans les moments de paniques où je semblais être sa seule bouée de sauvetage, je me sentais gagner en force à ses côtés tandis que je la rassurais et qu'elle s'apaisait. La première fois que Gillian vit mon père et mon frère se battre en plein dans le salon, j'aurais tant voulu lui dire que moi aussi savais ce que cela faisait, mais je ne savais trouver les mots. Et pourtant, elle se tournait vers moi, l'insensible. Je me devais de l'être, dans cette maison, c'était mon seul moyen de survit en attendant de la quitter. Si j'avais été quelqu'un de plus tendre, je lui aurais certainement dit que je ne comprenais pas non plus comment ils pouvaient se comporter de la sorte devant nous, devant notre mère. Ni comment cette dernière ne pouvait être capable de se montrer forte dans ses occasions, au lieu de pleurer devant ce spectacle désolant. Et au final, c'était moi et ma sœur contre cette famille désastreuse.

Ce genre de crises familiales (habituelles pour moi) se produiraient tellement de fois par la suite que je devins celle qui apprit à Gillian à rester forte lorsque tout partait en vrille, à garder la tête haute et froide face aux événements. Dans ses instants, on lisait la même chose dans les yeux de l'autre : nous étions désormais des alliées face à ce désastre, non plus des ennemies. Les seules qui parvenaient à être encore consciente de son ampleur et des conséquences sur notre moral à tous. Et cela continue de me bouleverser à l'âge adulte, cette force et cette lucidité que nous étions capables de nous transmettre par ces simples contacts visuels. Même durant les années qui suivirent, lorsque la situation se rétablit au sein de notre maison, le message demeura toujours identique entre nous : rester forte, se tenir éloigné de tout ça.. Pour ne pas sombrer comme eux. Même si je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde que ma sœur finisse par me ressembler, je savais au moins que je lui transmettais ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi. Enfin, je le pensais.

Et finalement, contre toute attente, c'est sur moi qu'elle opéra un miracle. Elle devint ma lumière, et je fus la sienne. Je m'autorisai enfin à remplir mon rôle de sœur. Et je pense que je ne m'en tirai pas trop mal. Avant même qu'elle n'aille à l'école, je lui apprenais l'alphabet, les chiffres, la géographie, des choses simples mais qui lui permirent de bien commencer sur les bancs de l'école une fois qu'elle y fut inscrite. Elle apprenait tellement vite.. Je lui faisais découvrir mes passions, je l'emmenais en ville avec moi pour lui faire découvrir le centre de Londres qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu à l'époque. Je lui montrais les grands monuments et leur histoire, ou la traînais dans les grandes bibliothèques qui me faisaient rêver depuis toujours. Les magasins, elle les arpentait assez avec ma mère comme cela. Et peu à peu, je lui dévoilais timidement qui j'étais à l'intérieur, sous cette épaisse fourrure de sarcasmes en tout genre qui me caractérisait.

Le problème se posa lorsque je dû remplacer ma mère dans son propre rôle, ce que je ne lui pardonnerai sans doute jamais. Cela se produisit une fois notre père partit à la guerre. Le quotidien était déjà suffisamment éprouvant et difficile pour notre famille, de même que toutes les autres qui se retrouvèrent privée de figure paternelle. Ma mère tomba dans une période de grave dépression et je me retrouvai seule à gérer à la fois le foyer, un frère perturbateur et une enfant inconsolable. Je dû emmener Gillian à l'école lorsque ma mère y renonça, l'aider à faire ses devoirs, l'emmener à ses cours d'équitation. Ça, c'était la partie émergée de l'iceberg.. Car le reste du temps je me retrouvais seule face à notre frère qui débarquait à la maison ivre en voulant nous extorquer de l'argent, dans le moins grave des cas. Dieu sait ce qu'il comptait faire avec.. On était loin d'ignorer avec quels genres de personne il traînait dehors. Mon père n'était plus là pour nous protéger de lui, ne me restais que la colère que j'enfouissais en moi et que je tentais en vain de contrôler, pour ne pas que ma sœur ne soit plus apeurée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'où me venais cette force de le repousser avec mes bras alors qu'il faisait le triple de ma force et de mon poids ? Où encore le menacer d'appeler la police ? Notre mésentente ne datait pas d'hier, même enfants, mon frère et moi n'étions jamais parvenus à nous entendre. Alors, maintenant qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même..

Là encore, Gillian n'était pas comme moi. Gabriel savait exercer son charme inné et son influence sur elle et savait se faire pardonner. Là ou je ne voyais qu'un délinquant et mon père un pauvre diable, ma petite sœur voyait en lui un être incompris qui avait besoin d'aide. Et par-dessus le marché, son futur mari. Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son grand frère était le plus beau et qu'elle l'épouserait un jour. Ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre que la seule chose qu'elle voyait en lui, c'était le prince charmant que toutes les petites filles de son âge avaient apparemment besoin d'idéaliser à travers les hommes de leur famille. Elle ne connaissait pas les hommes tels que je les connaissais. En son fort intérieur, elle devait se persuader qu'il changerait, qu'il fallait juste lui donner du temps. Cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps, enfaîte, jusqu'à que ce que sa vision d'enfant disparaisse et que Gillian s'aperçoive de l'égoïsme sans borne de Gabriel, et de la vie qu'il ne cesserait de nous compliquer, sans rien donner en retour. Elle dû avoir dans les treize ans lorsqu'elle commença enfin à comprendre ce qu'il était et à prendre ses distances comme je l'avais toujours fait.

La guerre avait su faire ressortir le pire de notre famille, et tandis que cette dernière se désagrégeait lentement, Gillian pour sa part changea considérablement. À notre stupéfaction à tous, elle devint plus insolente, plus irrespectueuse. L'école expérimentale où mes parents l'avait inscrite dût aussi expliquer ce revirement. Elle qui était si peu encline à obéir, son séjour là-bas n'arrangea rien. Elle garda le silence sur ce qu'il s'y passa durant des mois entiers, tant et si bien que nous apprîmes un an plus tard qu'un groupe d'élèves l'avait brutalisé à de nombreuses reprises durant tout ce temps. Le rayon de soleil avait disparu. Ou, plus exactement, il avait dévié sur moi, et uniquement sur moi. Il n'y avait qu'en ma présence qu'elle continuait d'être douce et gentille. Comme si j'étais la seule à le mériter.. Le nuage que représentait notre famille (sans parler de celui de la guerre) était passé par là et commençait à faire son travail, le travail qu'il avait également dû effectuer sur moi des années auparavant, bien que j'en conserve plus la trace que le souvenir. Je réalisa avec effroi que Gillian n'était pas comme moi tout compte fait, elle était encore pire.. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle représentait encore et toujours ce qu'il y avait de plus lumineux au plus profond de moi, bien que je ne l'admette jamais à voix haute, par fierté sans doute.

Ce comportement rebelle perdura quelques temps, sans qu'on y puisse quoi que ce soit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle _les_ rencontre.

Plus le temps passe, plus les souvenirs affluent. Plus je me souviens de ce qu'elle a été, de ce que j'ai fais d'elle. Et par-dessus tout le reste, de l'influence soudaine et inexplicable qu'_ils _euren_t_ sur elle. C'est peut-être tout cela que j'ai besoin me remémorer aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas oublier.. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là.

Ma sœur est morte dans cet accident de train un an plus tôt, me redonnant à nouveau l'impression d'être seule dans un monde que je ne comprendrais jamais. Mais faire le deuil de ma soeur n'est pas aussi ardue que de faire face aux découvertes qu'elle m'a laissé déceler en quittant ce monde..

Ma petite soeur est apparue dans mon existence comme un rayon de lumière avec une promesse de soleil infinie. Elle en est repartie en me laissant dans cette ombre qu'elle seule avait su chasser; tandis que je me retrouvais désormais condamné à devoir chercher un sens à tous ces questions sans réponses qu'elle avait laissé..

Parce qu'il y a des secrets que même des familles ne peuvent partager entre elles.

Ils viennent en général de la dernière personne à laquelle vous aurez songé.


	2. Le Blitz

"_Bedding with me you see at night, __Your heart wears knight armour,_

_Realisation grew on me, __As quickly as it takes your hand" *****_

_**Le Blitz**_

14 septembre 1950 :

"Ça y est ! Oui, ça me revient enfin.

L'époque où nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher Gillian et moi, j'avais dix huit ans et elle en avait huit. Cela s'est passé lors de cette terrible nuit où la guerre a dépassé les frontières un instant pour se retrouver là où elle n'aurait jamais dû être, chez nous. C'est à cette lointaine époque où nous habitions encore dans l'est de Londres.

Ce fut durant cette période de plusieurs mois que l'Angleterre subit les bombardements des allemands, vous en avez surement entendu parler... C'était le blitz."

* * *

_Leur mère était partie faire des courses depuis des heures maintenant et Grace ne l'attendait plus. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de faire ce genre de coup ces derniers temps, et elle ne s'en préoccupait même plus. Gillian profitait de son moment d'absence pour ramener ses jouets dans le salon et s'amuser à sa guise, ce qui l'exaspérait d'autant plus. _

_Ce n'est que lorsque des bruits intrigants venant de la rue d'en face de leur maison habituellement si calme se firent entendre que Grace commença à s'inquiéter. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine et observa les voisins qui étaient sortis de leurs maisons pour pointer du doigt quelque chose au loin, discutant entre eux. Ils avaient l'air préoccupé par ce qu'ils voyaient. D'ordinaire, il ne se passait jamais rien d'inhabituel dans ce quartier presque en dehors de la ville. C'était quasiment la campagne, ici. _

_Dans le salon, assise au milieu de ses jouets épars, Gillian se leva pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre, celle où l'on voyait de loin. On l'y prenait souvent à rêver, imaginant toutes les aventures qu'elle pourrait y vivre en arpentant ce paysage si seulement on lui en donnait la possibilité et le courage. Le soleil commençait à tomber à l'horizon et des points noirs approchaient de plus en plus. La petite fille fronça des sourcils et reconnu des avions. Des centaines d'avions. Ils arrivaient tous collés les uns aux autres tellement ils semblaient proches. De sa courte existence, Gillian n'en avait jamais vu autant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fascinée par cette vision. Des années plus tard, pourtant, elle regretterait encore et toujours de ne pas avoir détourné la tête au moment où un des avions largua quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnu pas. Les autres avions derrière l'imitèrent et Gillian n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passa lorsque ces choses tombèrent au sol, car sa sœur débarqua subitement devant elle en refermant le rideau d'un geste sec. Elle la fixait de ce regard furieux qu'elle lui desservait habituellement lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises où qu'elle faisait le pitre pour attirer l'attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se mit à parler qu'elle comprit que sa sœur était effrayée. _

_« - On doit pas rester ici, dépêche toi.. _

_\- Et où on va ? Maman n'est pas encore rentrée !_

_\- Maman nous rejoindra plus tard ! On doit aller se mettre à l'abris avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici.._

_\- Qui, les avions ? Ils vont vraiment venir jusqu'ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?_

_\- Tais toi et suit moi ! »_

_Grace avait pris de force la main de sa sœur et la dirigeait vers l'entrée où elle la vêtue de son manteau avant de faire de même. Gillian regardait sa sœur les yeux écarquillés, trop hébétée pour parler alors qu'elle fixait les doigts de cette dernière trembler tandis qu'elle la boutonnait de haut en bas. Les lèvres pincées, le regard distant, comme lorsqu'elle faisait face à sa mère ou à son frère. Dure et impassible, tout ce que Gillian détestait voir en elle. Elle se redressa d'un coup et ouvrit la porte à la volée et traîna sa sœur sans management vers le milieu de la rue où des gens s'étaient rassemblés. _

_Gillian commençait à avoir très peur, car elle comprenait petit à petit que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver. Tout autour d'eux, elle vit que les voisins, parents et enfants confondus sortaient aux aussi de leurs maison, tout aussi angoissés qu'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement les bruits des avions et des bombes qui se rapprochaient qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Sa sœur s'en aperçu aussitôt mais fit semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien, comme à son habitude. _

_La petite fille tremblait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout et à suivre l'allure rapide et assurée de sa sœur. Cette dernière suivait les voisins qui se dirigeaient tous vers un endroit de la ville où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. La peur la tiraillait tellement qu'elle en avait le vertige et le mal au cœur. _

_« - Grace ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? cria Gillian en pleurant toujours plus. Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Je veux voir maman ! Et Gabriel ! »_

_Grace ne compta plus le nombre de fois où sa sœur lui répéta cela et choisit de faire la sourde oreille. La poigne de sa main se faisait de plus en plus forte, tellement que Gillian avait mal. Grace quand à elle ne voulait pas penser à sa mère et à son frère en ce moment tout comme elle ne voulait penser à son père le reste du temps, car il risquait sa vie là où il était et que cette idée lui était tout bonnement insupportable. _

_Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la bouche de métro où les gens descendaient par masses, se bousculant les uns les autres. Gillian su aussitôt qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entrer là-dedans. Elle se sentit soudainement tellement en colère contre sa sœur qui s'entêtait à garder le silence qu'elle fit quelque chose qu'elle allait également regretter durant de longues années. Elle planta aussi fort qu'elle pu ses petits ongles dans sa main pour lui faire mal et se libéra de son emprise. Elle ne comprenait pas que sa sœur ne voulait pas la dominer mais souhaitait seulement les protéger du pire._

_Elle n'eut pas tellement de difficultés à retrouver le chemin de la maison malgré les gens qui la bousculaient de toutes parts. Certains la reconnaissait et lui disait de les suivre, qu'elle ne devait pas rester toute seule si elle voulait rester en vie et d'aller retrouver les siens. Malgré la terreur et les pleurs, elle voulait par-dessus tout retrouver sa maison, sa mère qui l'attendrait surement aux pieds de la porte pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien, contrairement à sa sœur qui ne réussissait qu'à la rendre confuse et effrayée. Sa mère qui savait habituellement s'y prendre avec elle, même si en ce moment elle n'allait pas bien. Son frère aussi la protégerai, il disait toujours qu'il s'en porterait au premier qui lèverait la main sur elle. Sa sœur quand à elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne pensait qu'à elle, peste qu'elle était. _

_Jill, du haut de ses huit ans ne comprenait pas encore grand-chose à la réalité, et à vrai dire il était bien plus facile de la fuir que de l'affronter. _

_L'enfant arriva devant le jardin de sa maison tandis que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux autour d'elle, que la pagaye régnait tout autour et qu'elle se demandait désormais si elle révérait un jour son père, sa mère, son frère, et même son horrible sœur. Ses pleurs s'étaient raréfiés, elle était bien trop pétrifiée et aux alertes pour se laisser aller à pleurnicher. _

_La réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Personne n'était là à l'attendre devant la porte en criant son nom. Pas même son chien. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui jusqu'ici et l'idée qu'il ait pu partir seul l'attrista plus encore. Les joues humides laissaient des traces sur ses joues anormalement pales et la barrette en forme de nœud dans ses cheveux s'était détachée, ramenant ses boucles dorés devant ses yeux, ce qui l'empêchait d'y voir correctement. Elle arpenta la petite parcelle de jardin devant la maison, avide et maladroite, le souffle commençant à lui manquer tandis qu'elle recommençait à sangloter, impuissante. Son chien avait du prendre peur face au chaos et avait bel et bien dû prendre la fuite. _

_Elle se rendit en même temps compte qu'elle avait fait preuve de la même réaction stupide, elle comprenait désormais à quel point elle avait agi ridiculement en délaissant sa sœur. _

_À quelques mètres d'elle, des voisins l'aperçurent et appelèrent son nom. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes refaisant surface dans ses yeux clairs, elle vit tout de même qu'il s'agissait des Gold, un couple âgé d'une grande gentillesse qui venait souvent prendre le thé chez eux, avant l'époque de la guerre. Cela acheva de la raisonner et la fit revenir dans le droit chemin._

_Ils saisirent ses épaules et ils reprirent ensemble la direction qu'elle avait empruntée plus tôt avec sa sœur, vers la ville et le métro. Là où tout le monde se rendait alors que les bombes tombaient à un rythme effréné. La clameur des gens augmenta et prit un débit sur proportionné, signe que les avions n'étaient plus très loin désormais. Ils allaient bientôt survoler leur quartier.. Gillian était morte d'inquiétude pour sa sœur et s'en voulait terriblement. Où était-elle ? Elle la savait débrouillarde, et forte, oh oui elle était aussi forte qu'un homme pouvait l'être, mais qui pouvait être à l'abri actuellement ?_

_Le cœur de Gillian battit à tout rompre alors qu'elle entendit la voix de sa sœur l'appeler dans la cohue environnante. Un mélange de colère et de détresse qui la bouleversa et augmenta ses sanglots. La blonde tira sur la manche de Mr Gold pour l'avertir et ils ralentirent l'allure tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée du métro. _

_C'est lorsqu'elle se retrouva à quelques mètres de cette dernière qu'elle découvrit pour la première fois un air décomposé et terrorisé sur le visage de sa sœur, qui le regard fou se débattait sauvagement face au boulanger du coin, ce dernier avec son fils essayaient par tous les moyens de la faire descendre les marches qui menaient au souterrain. Ses joues blanches étaient rouges et striées de larmes alors qu'elle s'agitait furieusement, vociférant des menaces de toutes sortes à l'encontre des deux hommes qui la connaissaient depuis qu'elle était née et ne cherchaient seulement qu'à la mettre en lieu sûre. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi alarmante, Gillian se serait demandé si elle ne rêvait pas, car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi, paniquée, fragile et incontrôlable, elle qui ne manquait jamais de sang froid à l'accoutumé. _

_À cet instant précis, Jill se fit la promesse de toujours lui rester fidèle et de ne jamais, jamais, jamais la laisser tomber.. _

_Grace poussa un cri proche du rugissement, mêlé de détresse et de soulagement alors qu'elle vit sa sœur courir vers elle aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, avec à ses côtés des amis de ses parents qui la retenaient par la main. Le boulanger retenant toujours la plus âgée, ce fut donc le fils de ce dernier qui relâcha sa folle de sœur et se précipita vers eux, alors que Grace lui hurlait de courir plus vite, les bombes et la mort se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux. _

_Ce subit élan d'affection laissa la place à une peur triple face à celle qu'elle ressentait déjà lorsque le fils du boulanger la déposa aux pieds de sa sœur et qu'elle dut affronter la colère de son aînée. Grace s'était aussitôt précipitée sur elle pour la secouer, aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait fait avec un prunier. _

_« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit, espèce de petite idiote inconsciente ! hurla t-elle pour se faire entendre. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! C'est ça que tu cherchais ?_

_\- Je v.. Je voulais juste, bafouilla l'enfant la lèvre inférieure tremblante alors qu'elle pleurait à nouveau de manière incontrôlée. Le chien.._

_\- Le chien ?! s'offusqua Grace avec une pointe de rage, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues. On a aucune de chance de le retrouver là où il est, Gillian ! On ne reverra jamais Papa ! Maman ne viendra pas nous chercher, et surement pas Gabriel ! Alors arrête de te comporter comme une enfant et fais ce que je te dis pour une fois !__»_

_Ses paroles dures eurent pour conséquences de blesser la petite plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû l'être. Mais Grace ne décollerait pas, elle qui semblait ne plus pouvoir se taire. _

_« __\- Du calme Gracie, elle est là maintenant, obtempéra le boulanger en la regardant faire avec inquiétude. Maintenant il faut se dépêcher, avancez les enfants ! s'exclama t-il. »_

_Il pointa du doigt l'entrée du métro et son fils fut le premier à descendre. Bien qu'il prit de ce fait une certaine avance les autres descendirent à sa suite sans plus tarder. _

_La main de Gillian avait retrouvé naturellement sa place dans celle de sa sœur alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers carrelés aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Grace se mit cette fois au rythme plus lent de sa sœur dû à sa taille et ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. La plus jeune n'était même pas capable de lui en vouloir pour le savon qu'elle venait de lui passer. Pour l'instant, comme pour le reste des habitants, c'était la peur qui avait élu place dans les cœurs et les esprits. _

_Elles venaient tout juste d'arriver tout en bas lorsque la première bombe tomba sur leur quartier, et pour la toute première fois, Gillian eut l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Enfermée dans cet espace clôt, étouffée au milieu de tous ses gens terrifiés comme des animaux en cage, le bruit et la secousse qui les terrassa tous continueraient de la hanter éternellement, et ce furent pour toutes ses raisons qu'elle devint dès lors claustrophobe, incapable de mettre un pieds sous terre. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le choix. Les autres et elle devaient rester terrés comme des bêtes si ils voulaient rester en vie. Alors elle serra sa sœur contre elle de toutes ses forces, elle-même s'étant effondré pour se retrouver à genoux sous la terreur. Dans une vaine tentative de la protéger une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois là, Gillian y mis du sien. _

_La seconde explosion suivit de suite après, et puis vint la troisième, la quatrième.. la cinquième.. sans que cela ne s'arrête, et tous se retrouvèrent coincés dans le chaos le plus total, le plus profond, le plus sombre qu'ils n'avaient surement jamais expérimenté pour la plus part. _

_Gillian n'était même plus consciente de ses gestes et mouvements. Elle n'entendait pas ses pleurs et ses cris comme elle ne pouvaient entendre ceux des autres qui étaient pourtant bien là. Elle ne saisit pas qu'elle serrait sa sœur à l'étouffer tandis que cette dernière ne faisait pas mieux. La seule chose qu'elle retenu par la suite fut l'étreinte et le réconfort qu'elles partagèrent cette nuit là sans se détacher l'une de l'autre, collées comme des aimants, comme si elles allaient y rester. Ce fut certainement après cet événement qu'elle comprit que sa sœur était la meilleure alliée qu'elle pouvait avoir dans la vie, et dans les moments les plus dures comme celui-ci, et qu'elle devrait à l'avenir (si ce dernier était envisageable) arrêter de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, car c'était injuste de sa part._

_Oui, cette nuit là fut la plus longue de sa vie, et certainement la plus abominable (même lorsqu'elle fut enfermée dans cette horrible école) mais elle fut certaine d'une chose, tout le long, qu'elle se répéta à elle-même avec fermeté: elle aimait sa sœur par-dessus tout, même si elle la détestait le reste du temps._

_Quand les bruits assourdissants diminuèrent, elle reprit conscience de la réalité et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout autour d'elle, les têtes se redressaient timidement, la peur disparaissait, pour les plus courageux d'entre eux. Mais comme Jill avait même peur de son ombre, elle ne fit pas partie de ceux-là, à son grand regret. _

_Gillian voulu s'assurer que sur ce point, sa sœur était comme à son habitude différente, alors elle tourna la tête vers la cadette qui n'était pas très loin, car elle pouvait sentir ses bras l'entourer. Elle s'aperçu que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était assise sur ses genoux, sans qu'elle ne se sente rejetée ou toute autre chose. Elle se sentait étonnement à l'abris comme cela, et ses craintes de rejets disparurent pour de bons lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers le sien et que leurs yeux entrèrent en contact dans la semi-pénombre. _

_Et en lisant ce qu'elle découvrait dans ses yeux, elle savait que cet amour fraternel était partagé, peu importe si à l'avenir sa sœur cruelle et insensible essaierait de lui faire croire le contraire. Elles avaient beaux être de parfaits contraires, elles restaient des sœurs malgré tout._

_Et elles s'aimaient._

* * *

*** Alt-J - Hunger of the pine**


End file.
